Order of the Coagula
The Order of the Coagula is a secretive evil cult of prospective and wealthy Caucasian buyers and a villainous faction in the 2017 horror/thriller movie Get Out. Founded by Roman Armitage somewhere around the 1940s and headed by the Armitage Family themselves, members of this unusual secret society seek out, kidnap, brainwash, and finally "trade places" with healthy and youthful Afro-Americans via partial "transmutation" which is to implant the brains of the members, their old relatives and friends, into the bodies of the far younger and fitter black people. History Origins The Order was founded by Roman after he lost the 1936 Olympics to the famous Jesse Owens. Unable to take his loss seriously, Roman pathetically developed a hatred towards (and obsession with) black people and perfected a process - kidnapping black people in order to brainwash them and to implant the brains of old relatives and friends into the bodies of the far younger and fitter black people. As Roman and his wife Marianne grew old, their son Dean (taking over as the new leader of the Order) and his wife Missy used two black persons named Walter and Georgina as new vessels for the dying Roman and Marianne (with the help from Dean and Missy's daughter Rose). Dean even got his son Jeremy to kidnap another black named Andre Hayworth as a new vessel for an old friend named Logan King. Role As Rose brought in her boyfriend Chris Washington to her family's estate for a visit, the other members took delight of seeing another black person in their grounds for their own selfish means (with the exception of Jim Hudson, who takes a genuine interest towards Chris for his excellent photography skills). Later on, Dean is hosting up a silent auction with a picture of Chris on display, and Jim places the winning bid, much to surprise of the Armitage family and the rest of the members. Following the capture of Chris (who is strapped to a chair in the Armitages' basement), Jim appeared on a TV set and calmly explained the Order's true intentions of achieving psuedo-immortality (even Rose was involved with it all the time). Jim also confessed that he intends to take control of Chris' body, but only to gain eyesight rather than immortality; even assuring to Chris that it's nothing personal against him as Jim secretly disapproves of the Order's racist beliefs. However, Chris managed to escape by plugging his ears from Missy's hypnosis and finished off Dean, Missy and Jeremy to their deaths while Jim ends up being burned to death. Following Marianne's death by a car crash, Rose and Roman attempted to finish off Chris, but the latter uses his camera phone to free Walter from Roman's control, allowing Walter to fatally shoot Rose in the stomach before shooting himself in the head to kill Roman. Chris then escapes with the help from his arriving friend Rod, and Rose can only watch them drive away as she dies succumbing to her injuries, ending the Order's insidious plans once and for all. It is unknown what happened to other members of the Order following the deaths of Jim and the Armitage family, though it can be implied that they are upset and furious over the losses of their desires. Members *Armitage Family - Dissolved **Roman Armitage (shot on the head by Walter) **Marianne Armitage (killed by a car crash) **Dean Armitage (stabbed in the neck by Chris) **Missy Armitage (stabbed in the face by Chris) **Jeremy Armitage (stomped to death by Chris) **Rose Armitage (shot in the stomach by Walter) *Greene Family **Gordon Greene **Emily Greene *King Family **Philomena King **Logan King *Wincott Family **David Wincott **Marcia Wincott *Jeffries Family **Ronald Jeffries **Celia Jeffries *Walden Family **Jessika Walden **Fredrich Walden *Jim Hudson (burned to death) *Hiroki Tanaka *Nelson *Alisa Gallery The Order of the Coagula.gif|The Order of the Coagula Order of the Coagula.jpg|The Order Behold the Coagula.jpg|"Behold the Coagula!" Order of Coagula.png|The Order of the Coagula Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional